The Mapping of a Peculiar Brain
by Safelyliving
Summary: "Biology gives you a brain. Life turns it into a mind." The Winter Soldier's brain needed some work. Nick Fury turned to one of the greatest minds on earth to bring Bucky Barnes back. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Marvel Comics or Disney. I only own my character.

I decided to tinker with a three-way crossover. Yay Marvel characters being connected!

* * *

""Who am I?" The age old question that has haunted generations of human beings. Some are able to navigate through childhood and eventually find themselves; others wander aimlessly through life, unsure of what their calling is, and with time, fade into the abyss of self-loathing. However, there are those who know exactly who they are and what their calling is. They know their destiny. The catch, with all of these groups, is that none of these can tell you how they know or don't know. They just do.

As society has developed over the years, wars, famine, development, and more wars…but there was one soldier and a band of his best friends that changed history forever."

_Seriously, this is the kid's late paper on World War II? _ Xavier thought to herself as she read through the fifth paper of her class of juniors. She felt tired. Her greenish yellow reptilian-like eyes had noticeable circles beneath them. Her once blonde hair had lost its luster sometime in the near-distant past. Her mind began to race through the previous weeks, seeking to find where she began to feel the drain. Were Rogue's powers becoming remote? Was playing x-man, school doctor, and teacher too much for her? Her strong shoulders slouched in defeat as she stacked the uncorrected papers, paper-clipped them, and slid them under an inconspicuous book. Grabbing her coffee cup and cell phone, Dr. Xavier headed to some place that did not require her to think about nostalgic World War II papers.

Her navy Dior pumps were silent as she walked the wooden floors toward her favorite place of the mansion—the infirmary/lab. Upon entering the lab, her muscles all visibly relaxed under her black Donna Karan structured jersey straight leg pant and her dark navy long sleeve slashed top. Her eyes scanned the sterile room. Something was off, but she simply could not place it. Giving the lonely room an unceremonious shrug, the doctor headed for her computer.

Upon it re-awakening, it dinged with the alert that she had mail. This did not surprise her. Most of the time, she was sent all kinds of different offers from around the world. Doctor Xavier was a brilliant psychologist and medical doctor. It seemed to most that she had a "knack" with patients. Every time a colleague boasted about Netanya, she had to hold back a rude roll of the eyes. She detested the insinuation that her gift was a knack. Being a near class five telepath, Dr. Xavier understood minds better than most. Her father still gave her a run for her money. However, Netanya was more risky than her father, Professor Charles Xavier. She blamed it on her mother—Betsy—another very powerful telepath. The reptilian powers were not inherited from her parents; Netanya was just "blessed."

Clicking on her Gmail account, Dr. Xavier felt her mouth go dry as her skimmed her emails and rested on an email from_**Nick**__. _"The son-of-a-bitch isn't dead after all." She whispered to herself, then again, if she was really worried about the bastard she could have just closed her eyes and searched for his thoughts. Fortunately for him, Dr. Xavier was too enraptured with her work.

As she opened the email and read it, she felt herself pull up a chair. He was offering her a case:

**Doc-**

**Need your expertise on a case. Code Name: Winter Soldier.**

**Be at Stark Tower ASAP.**

**-Nick**

Her eyes widened. She open and closed them a few times for good measure. Netanya knew she was the only one in the world, aside from wheels upstairs that could even remotely help the Winter Soldier. He had been brainwashed so many times it was going to take long intense sessions to pull back the original 1940s guy. There was no way in hell she wasn't going to help. After several minutes, she acknowledged that she had to take a leave of absence. Her mind began thinking of treatment options while her legs took her straight to the Professor's office.

_Come in, Netanya. _ He greeted her mentally. This snapped her out of her musings. Carefully, she opened the door and her eyes landed on her father and her sparring partner.

"Logan and I were just discussing the possible summer classes. What do you think of a psychology course that focuses on memory loss?" Netanya knew her father was teasing her. He already knew. Unlike her, he snooped in people's business.

"You know as well as I do that I won't be around to teach it."

"What now?" Logan jumped in alarmed. Netanya sighed, "SHIELD needs me to fix their new play thing—the Winter Soldier."

Logan growled, "You're not going to see that guy. He's dangerous. Trust me, I've ran into him." Netanya appreciated Logan's concern, but she was not going to budge on her decision.

Waving her hand in the air, she retorted, "I'll be fine. I will have Earth's mightiest heroes to protect me."

Logan snorted at her quip, "Mighty my ass."

"I'm leaving ASAP. I'll be at Stark Tower if you need me. Seriously send out your psychic help call, and I'll take over bodies." She flashed a sadistic smile at Logan and a softer one at the older man.

"I trust you'll tell Fury that he owes me one. Remember that you are an x-man first and their consultant second. Oh, and please don't forget our presentation to Congress that happens in two months. You're my star presenter."

"On it." She muttered as she made her way toward her room. It was packing time.

* * *

_Please review responsibly._


	2. That Slight Breeze

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MARVEL, Disney, or FOX. I own my OC.

Thanks to everyone who followed this story. Enjoy :)

* * *

Netanya looked up at Stark Tower with curiosity. The new symbol of clean energy was also the home of the Avengers and temporary headquarters of SHIELD. She smirked at the irony. Nobody's hands in SHIELD were "clean." Her stare turned into a glare when she recalled her brief imprisonment at SHIELD. There was a reason that she and Logan were training partners. They both have traumatic pasts. Logan can't necessarily remember his, but she could. She remembered every needle prick, every test, every torture session—everything. She was just a child. SHIELD had found her after the first time she had lost "control." She was five. At the time, Director Fury was not in-charge, just a field agent. He's part of the reason that she's free.

A slight breeze brought her out of her memory and reminded Netanya that she needed to head inside. Pulling her forest green luggage bags behind her, she approached the information desk with poise and confidence. After all, her outfit, which was a black Christian Siriano stretched ribbed turtleneck dress and matching pumps, and her high blonde ponytail screamed "I'm important."

"Welcome to Stark Tower. How may I help you?" A petite brunette asked. Netanya analyzed the girl and took in her features and psyche. _Stark likes them naïve. _She thought as she responded politely, "I'm Dr. Xavier, I have an appointment with Mr. Stark and his lovely guests."

The girl typed slowly into the computer, frowned, and then picked up the phone. "Hello Mr. Stark, I hate to bother you, but a Dr. Xavier is here to—" Angry scolding could be heard from the other end. The amused doctor could only make out "rude" "foolish" "unobservant." The girls quickly set the receiver down and gulped.

"Take the elevators up to the top floor. They're waiting for you." For some reason, the doctor felt nothing for the girl. It could have been due to her thoughts or just her plain ineptitude, but there was no consoling the girl. She only nodded and headed for the elevators.

Once the doors closed, a British voice greeted, "Good evening Dr. Xavier, Mr. Stark and company have been expecting you."

"Opps?" She muttered under her breath as the elevator climbed. Finally, a ding sounded and the elevator doors opened to reveal an opulent top floor. Cautiously, she stepped out onto beautiful marble floors. Her eyes immediately landed on the dead director and his team of misfit wonders.

"Doc, so good of you to join us." Fury greeted with the warmth of all Siberia. Sarcasm was thrown in there too.

"Ah, yes, well I don't normally make house calls." She bit back while shooting a pleasant smile to the avengers who seemed intrigued with her presence. A brunette agent standing near Fury stepped forward and handed her a rather large file.

"This is all we have on him." She stated in a rather polite tone. Curious, the doctor turned her gaze from the heroes to the file. Her eyes rapidly scanned the information. With each page she read, she realized the patient was worse off than she thought.

"Ahem." A voice sounded to her right. Glancing up, her greenish-yellow met dark brown. Tony Stark. He was always dressed in one of his designer suits.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Netanya addressed in a light tone. He shifted on his feet as he analyzed her.

"I believe introductions are in order."

"Ah, where are my manners? I'm Dr. Netanya Xavier, but call me Doc."

"You're a brain expert? Uh, sorry, Steve Rogers, err, Captain America." He offered awkwardly.

"I'm something like that. I'm a professional, if that's what you're asking."

Everyone seemed to nod at this. She was surprised that no one asked if she was human or not. Normally, the eyes gave her away.

"Clint." A stoic man offered from a navy couch. He had a set of arrows laid before him. From what she could gather, it seemed like he was repairing or enhancing them.

"I'm Dr. Banner. I've read your work, and your mapping of the human mind is impressive." A softer voice added from the corner. A smile spread across her face.

"Dr. Banner, it's been sometime. Thank you, your work is also noteworthy. I found your papers on genetics and radiation fascinating."

"I totally missed something. You like the green rage monster?" Tony interjected with a confused tone. Dr. Banner's eyes dropped to the floor, and Dr. Xavier sensed his discomfort.

"I understand him, so I do not fear him. There are a lot more scary things out there than him. I respect his work and who he strives to be. We're all striving to be something or someone, aren't we, Mr. Stark?" She gave him a knowing look, which caused him to remain silent.

"Before this gets out of hand, I'm Natasha Romanov." A red-headed woman offered. She was sitting next to Clint watching the scene unfold. Netanya nodded in recognition.

"Director Fury, I would like to see my case." Xavier demanded as she turned her attention back to her old ally.

"Certainly, after you unpack your things. The Captain will show you to your room, and to your new patient."

* * *

_Please review responsibly._


	3. What are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MARVEL, Disney, or FOX. I do own my OC.

Thanks to those who reviewed and followed! It's super encouraging to know that my idea is a decent one.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two walked in awkward silence. The Captain's thoughts were screaming at her. This man was his best friend, and he was depending on her to fix him. _Oh God. He's going to be everywhere I am until the Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes. _Her smile dimmed at the thought. It wasn't that she didn't like the Captain, but it was the idea of never being alone. Being a telepath, solitude is rare, and now, she would be surrounded for some time.

The Captain had taken her down three stories and across two halls. They arrived at a door that had a giant X displayed as the marker. Doc rolled her eyes at Fury's attention to detail. She hastily threw her bags inside and asked, "I would like to meet him now. Do not tell him I'm a doctor, okay?"

"You got it. I'm sure you know that Bucky—I mean the Winter Soldier—is an old war buddy. It would mean the world, if you helped him remember."

"I will not guarantee anything, but I will try to bring your friend back."

They remained on her floor and headed for the reinforced steel double doors located several halls over. The Captain typed in a passcode, and the doors flew open to a hospital looking area. Dr. Xavier entered and immediately guessed that his room was to the left. She approached a one way mirror. Her eyes widened at his state. She had made assumptions. Poor assumptions. This being in front of her looked inhuman and not in a good way. His body seemed battered and beaten down. His eyes were staring at a wall. Dark circles had made their presence known on his face. The soldier's long dark brown hair was in disarray. He hadn't bathed in days, nor had he eaten.

After taking in his physical disposition, she dared herself to take a glimpse into his mind. What she saw and heard made her gasp. Her powers were able to discern three distinct voices. All were shouting at each other. The gentleman in front of her was at war with himself, and he was truly lost. His mind could not tell fact from fiction.

"Well?" The Captain prompted from beside her. Biting her lip, she turned to him and whispered, "When I go in there, remember, I am not a doctor. Never address me as doctor. Just Netanya. My first mission is food consumption and hygiene."

He only nodded in response. Netanya made guesses about where the food was in this particular wing. She read his old self's likes and dislikes easily. Those remained with his present state. The only difference was apple juice. He missed having apple juice. Grinning a Cheshire cat's grin, she snatched a few boxes of juice. She warmed broth and made an inviting tray of food. However, she realized an important fact: the Winter Soldier would not trust her with how she looked. Quickly, she pulled her blonde hair out of the ponytail and stepped out of her heels. The dress was going to have to do.

After grabbing the tray, she made her way to the room. Nodding at the Captain, he buzzed her into the little prison room. Once inside, Netanya approached carefully and as the Captain noticed, each step was graceful and rhythmic like. The Winter Soldier did not acknowledge her presence. How could he when his mind was at war with itself?

"Soldier, I have brought you something to eat." His eyes focused on her and glanced at the tray before returning his brilliant blue eyes to her face. The eyes caught her off guard. They were piercingly beautiful.

He remained still and did not respond. "I'm Netanya. I'm your new guide." He remained stoic. Netanya was reading his mind. He was analyzing her threat level. So far, he deemed her "unthreatening." _If only he knew…_

Netanya moved closer to him, sat down across from him, and set the tray between them. "I don't know about you, but I'm in love with graham crackers and apple juice."

She now had his full attention. Her nimble hands opened a small bag of graham crackers and began to nibble on them. Smiling, she offered, "Would you like one?"

Hesitantly, he reached out, grasped it from her, and took a giant bite. "I haven't had graham crackers in years."

She raised her eyebrow in response. _That was his first line?_ She was hoping for something more nostalgic. "You think the graham crackers are good; the apple juice is ridiculously yummy," she replied as she passed him an apple juice box. She took a sip of her own. Seeming slightly amused, he sipped from the box. A look of recognition came across his face. Then it contorted in pain. He screamed out and flipped the tray over. He rushed toward her, but Netanya was too fast.

"You need to calm down and sort your thoughts." She whispered from behind him.

He swung to hit her, but she had disappeared from his sight again. Outside, Steve Rogers watched the exchange with a worried expression. How was this helping him?

Xavier appeared in front of Bucky out of the blue, and he seemed startled. "What's a doll like you doing in a place like this?" Cocking her head to the side, Netanya held in a blush at his compliment. Her mind reached out to his and observed his state. Bucky was in control. The Winter Soldier was sitting in the corner, asleep for the time being. Netanya began to build walls around him. Mental barriers would help this damaged man survive. Her father had done the same for some of the students at the Institute. His didn't work though, because he had not informed his students that he was building during their sessions. When the time was right, she fully intended to inform him of the blocks. This would aid him in mapping his thoughts.

She also knew thisversion of Bucky was incomplete. He had no memory of what he was really like. This was a silhouette of man that his mind had conjured up based on what he had read at the Smithsonian. Nevertheless, this shadow of man was more stable than the alternative option.

"I was waiting for you to take control." She murmured as she picked up a new juice box and thing of crackers. "While you're here, you need to eat." He did not question her.

"I'm Bucky, but I think you knew that already right?"

"Something like that. I read a file, but as Steve will tell you in a few moments, I was very interested in meeting the real James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes."

He faintly smiled, but then it disappeared. The Soldier was yelling at him, as was an individual she was not familiar with. Her mind pushed deeper into his. The man's form was clear in her mind. He wore a Nazi uniform, and he was yelling in German to finish the mission. Her eyes snapped to his. His brilliant blues were blankly staring at her. His eating had ceased along with his pleasant demeanor. He lunged for her, and this time he succeeded. His metal hand gripped her neck tightly. Netanya gasped for air; the Winter Soldier was giving her just enough air to stay awake. She motioned for Steve to stand down. Her eyes turned to grayish black as she spoke mentally to him, "_I'm here to help you. I'm not a threat, nor am I your mission."_ His eyes widened at the realization that she was in his head. His grip, however, did not lessen. She continued, _"Soldier, you are no longer receiving missions from that man over there. Make him stand down. He has no business being here. Bucky, you need to relax and listen to my voice." _

Shaking his head, he let her go and stumbled back onto his bed. There was a moment of silence before her super-human hearing picked up his soft sobs. This was the time to begin. In his most vulnerable state, she would build him up. Netanya knelt before him, grabbed his face, placed her forehead against his, and began their session. There was much to work out and understand. Two hours later, she left the Winter Soldier asleep on his cot.

Steve greeted her with an uneasy expression, and questioned, "What are you?"

* * *

_Please review awesomely._


	4. Elongated Fangs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MARVEL, Disney, or FOX. I do, however, own my OC.

A HUGE thanks to those who reviewed. Your encouragement was amazingly uplifting! Also, a big thanks to those who followed.

* * *

"_What are you?"_

His question made her smile. Worry was inflected in the question. The Captain was unsure if his best friend and teammates were safe around her.

"I'm gifted." She offered with a nonchalant shrug. This did not satisfy him. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, "I'm a—"Being a mutant was not good these days. She knew that if she told him at this given moment what she was, she'd have a very judgmental Cap on her hands.

"What she is, Captain, is none of your concern. What should concern you is that the Winter Soldier is actually asleep." Fury interrupted from entrance of the wing. _Thank you, you bastard. _The Captain was about to protest, but Fury held up his hand as if to say "don't even start."

"Now, I need to talk to the gifted one alone. So please head to your training session with the other avengers." The Captain simply sighed in defeat and headed out of the medical wing. She knew this wasn't the end of their conversation, just a postponement.

Netanya was tired. The session with the Winter Soldier had drained her emotionally. His three voices were fascinating and irritating. Each would malfunction at a random time. It was still unclear to her about the triggers of each voice's glitch.

"How bad?" Fury asked as he walked over to the observation window.

Sighing, she replied, "He has three different voices in his head. Two were created due to all the brainwashing he has received over the years. His original voice, at the moment, is a shade of the man that once was. I'm working with that shade to get rid of the other two. Then we'll work on his memories. He reminds me of Logan." Logan was like a brother to her. In the beginning, he was lost and wild. As time progressed, he became one of the leaders of the school. They worked together on missions as well as his memory recall. They had gotten as far back as World War II, and that's when Logan decided that he had enough memories to last him a lifetime.

Fury's eyes watched the sleeping man before him. He knew he had to fix this man. He could be integral to the future of the Avengers. His hope was to have two super soldiers. Dr. Xavier hissed as the thought crossed his mind. _Still being a selfish homo-sapien._

"I did not come here to fix a play thing. I came here to fix a broken man. If you cannot see him as more than just a weapon, I will insist to have him moved to the Institute."

Fury glared at her, "Stay out of my head. I thought you were the less intrusive telepath." She snorted at him. Bucky was more than just another soldier. Something about him was special. Anyone staring into those blue orbs would instantaneously know that. In good conscience, she simply could not allow her charge to become a slave to another man. Bucky deserved better, and from what she could tell, Fury was not going to offer that, at least, not with how the director currently viewed the soldier.

"And like hell you'd take him out of there." He added with extra sass. Netanya felt her well-hidden fangs elongate. Her reptilian side was beginning to awaken. An inconvenience that she really couldn't afford, but Fury always seemed to bring out the worse in her.

"He deserves better." She stated before she headed toward the door. There was an accusation in her tone. Fury could feel her anger. Once the doors slid shut, the director solemnly watched the imprisoned man. He knew the telepath would do the soldier some good, but he was concerned about how protective she was of the man. Then again, it was a family tradition to care too much for one's fellow man. He had seen and heard firsthand how many lives Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters had saved or changed for the better. There was, however, an element of mystery behind the school. Who was exactly attending and teaching? And more importantly, what were they capable of? The doctor's comment to Stark about there being "more scary things out there" bothered him. What did she know that he didn't? Who was capable of being more powerful than the Hulk?

Meanwhile, Netanya went back to her room. Slowly, she unpacked her things, and once she finished, she changed into more casual clothes. After changing, she exited her room and made her way back to her case. Relief flooded her as she entered an empty medical wing. She knew that somewhere Nick Fury was watching her. Her ears picked up noises coming from the cell. Her feet carried her to the observation window, and the voice became clearer. "She's going to come back. Right? Of course she is. She said she would." The Winter Soldier was pacing in his room. He was talking about her. It was strange to her that he would have the need to reassure himself of her return.

Dr. Xavier easily let herself through the doors to his cell. The whole buzzing thing in the beginning now seemed to be just for show. Rolling her eyes at the ease of access, she entered his room silently. His back was to her. His pacing continued until he lifted his head to see her. "You're back." He murmured.

"Of course, I told you I would. I just had to change." He took in her appearance. Her hair was still the same, but her black dress had been replaced by a t-shirt and jeans look. He thought that either outfit was nice. His body seemed to want something from her, but he couldn't discern what it was. Her steps toward him were seemingly more graceful than before. His senses were aware that something was different about her, but he couldn't place it. He inwardly sighed for there had been many things he couldn't place. Before he knew it, she was before him. Her strange yet beautiful eyes staring at him with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before."

* * *

I'm entertaining the idea of moving this shin-dig to the Xavier Institute and allowing Tony Stark meddle. Thoughts?

_Please review awesomely._


	5. Awkward Showering

Disclaimer: I do not anything related to MARVEL, Disney, or FOX. I own my OC and the lovely plot.

A MAJOR THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED. You guys are awesome!

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

His words rang in her ears. The words were stated with such relief that she felt slightly off. Within a day's time, he had seemingly become attached or dependent upon her. She preferred that than the alternative, but she had to be careful.

"Netanya," he murmured to himself. A blush crept onto her cheeks. The way he said her name was absolute music to her ears. What was he doing to her? She forced herself to think about other things. Her eyes assessed him. _He needs a shower. _

"James, why don't we get you a shower and a new set of clothes? I think you'll feel better." She questioned and offered in a hopeful voice. A look of uncertainty flashed across his face, and she added, "I'll stay with you the entire time if you'd like." This seemed to quench any resistance. Her eyes noticed the adjacent bathroom, stepped inside, and turned on the hot water. As the steam rose in the air, Netanya sensed his presence behind her. He was still stable. The shadow of Bucky was still in control. The Winter Soldier persona seemed okay with what was going on and would not allow the German man anywhere near Bucky. It seemed that, for now, their session had worked. Her ears picked up the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. She attempted to mentally prepare herself for the sight she was about to see.

Turning, she felt herself lose all composure. James' build was well-toned to say the least. In her mind, he was more impressive than the Captain. Her eyes landed on his metal arm. It was an ominous reminder of his past. The red star on his shoulder would be the first thing to go. His arm was a part of him, and the fact that he had one, did not bother her in the slightest. She was mutant—she had seen many different things in her short twenty-seven years. Her eyes flipped back to the rest of his body. _There is no way I will be able to un-see this. _Desire flooded her being. Her animal instincts begged her to do something. She needed an excuse to leave.

Awkwardly, she cleared her throat and offered, "The water's warm. I'm going to go and grab some clothes. I'll be right back, okay?"

He had watched her stare at him, well, rather his body. He wasn't sure what the look on her face meant as she had turned to face him. But whatever it was, he had liked it. Her assertion brought him back to the present. "Promise?"

"I promise James. I'll be back as fast as my legs can take me." She gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and climbed into the shower.

Netanya bolted to the main medical wing to search for clothes, but all she could find were medical gowns. Groaning, she jogged to the Captain's quarters and rapped on his door with urgency.

The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Captain America. _Seriously?_ She mentally groaned.

"What's up Doc?" He questioned with concern.

"Mr. Buchanan needs to borrow clothes. I finally got him to shower and stuff."

Nodding, the Captain left her to grab something for his old friend to wear. He returned with a few t-shirts and two pairs of basketball shorts. "Thank you," she murmured as she grabbed the pieces of material from him. Quickly, she ran back to the Winter Soldier. Fortunately, when she returned, he was still showering. Much to her surprise, he was humming an old tune. It sounded familiar to her. Her Uncle Eric hummed one just like it. Her memory recall snapped into motion. It was "That Old Black Magic." She made a mental note to create some CDs of music from his original era and then introduce him to the following decades of music.

The water turned off, and before she knew it, she was again face to face with a wet, naked Bucky. However, this time, he had a towel wrapped lowly around his hips. This cover up did not help at all.

"I need a haircut." He offered with a shrug of his shoulders. For the second time today, he had her in awe.

"Once you get dressed, I will do it." He silently grabbed a blue t-shirt and black shorts from her. Dropping the towel, he pulled the shorts on. While he had done this, he had maintained eye contact with her. He faintly smiled at her as pulled the t-shirt over his head. She could hear his smug thoughts, and it made her blood boil. _Men. _

He watched her as she left him for but a moment and returned with a pair of scissors. "What style do you want?"

"I trust you." He whispered as he sat down. Nodding to herself, she began the haircut process.

"How do you know how to cut men's hair?" He asked with curiosity.

"I used to work at a boarding school, and one of the male teachers refused to cut his hair. The dean enlisted me to do it, because the other teacher trusted me. And since then, I've been cutting that man's hair." A strange feeling flooded James. It took him a moment to realize what it was called—jealousy. Was this man special to her? Was he better than him?

"You like this guy?" He asked slightly angry. She raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Absolutely not. Logan's a great teacher and coworker, but he and I could never be more than friends." Bucky could hear the truth in her voice. She wouldn't lie to him. She had promised him that in their session. He didn't fully understand how she could be in his mind, but he'd rather have her than someone else. They stayed in comfortable silence until Bucky's interest got the better of him. "How can you be in my head?"

Her hands never stopped their work. He knew she was thinking of how to explain. In a quiet voice, she answered, "I'm a mutant. I have special gifts. The one you experienced is telepathy. I can read people's thoughts, memories, etc. Don't worry, I don't pry when I'm not wanted."

To him, her information made her even more important to him. He would never to be able to shake her. Of all the people he had met in the past days, she had been the most real. Her being drop-dead gorgeous only encouraged his fondness for her. He vowed to himself that his new mission was to protect her—at all costs. _Fuck whatever the guy with eye patch wanted._

* * *

_And the infatuation truly begins. Please Review. here's a link for Jame's new haircut: people/879/000347835/_


	6. Captain Underpants

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MARVEL, Disney, and FOX. I only own my OC.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited.

TJKozash, hopefully, this chapter begins to answer your question about our favorite doctor's mutation..

* * *

Tony Stark found it odd that he never saw or heard the doctor around the building. It had been a week, and he had not seen her since her arrival. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Knowing her back story, due to a late night Google search, he was impressed by the woman's education and credentials. The only thing that bothered him was that she worked at a boarding school. She had the potential to be someone great. The thought of asking her to join the Avengers had crossed his mind; but he knew Fury would chew him out, and Pepper would be wary of yet another female on the team.

The woman was brilliant, and it was time that he talked to her. Banner was away in D.C., and no one else was capable of having a mentally stimulating conversation. The billionaire found himself outside of the medical wing. He hoped that she wasn't in a session with Mr. Moody Metal Arm. Tony let himself in, and headed for the cell's window.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The once crazy looking assassin was dressed in normal clothes, had a stylish haircut, and appeared to be in a good mood. Tony studied the scene before him. He wasn't sure how to interpret it. They both had their foreheads against one another. Dr. Xavier had her eyes closed in concentration, while the Winter Soldier silently watched her. Ironman wondered if she had told the soldier that she was a doctor. Or did was that a secret? He shrugged.

Meanwhile, in the cell, Netanya was having a conversation with the Winter Soldier persona.

"_I don't want to leave."_ The persona stated angrily.

"_I understand that, you can stay; but you can't interfere with James' life unless it's to save him. This is his life."_

The soldier smirked at her, _"I can act if you're in trouble."_ She looked at him surprised, but she felt it was in her best interest not to ask why.

"_I wonder if soldier boy knows she's a doctor."_ A thought screamed at her. Sighing, she bid the soldier goodbye and returned to the world around her.

"Excuse me for a moment James. There's a pest outside." He glared at the glass. Instantaneously, Tony felt the soldier's eyes on him. The eyes were filled with hate. Turning his body, he came face to face with a very angry blonde. Not that this was the first time.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. It wasn't a normal hiss. It was quite threatening, but Tony wasn't worried.

"I simply came to see how things were going. I haven't seen you in a week. Banner's gone, and you're the only one around her with a brain." Rolling her eyes, she motioned for him to follow her.

"You're going to help me get him used to other people. He knows I'm a head doctor. So don't try to split hairs, got it? I could kill you in thousand different ways, Stark."

"Kinky." He murmured as he followed her into what could be the end of his life.

"James, I want you to meet Tony Stark. He's an acquaintance." She introduced with a small smile on her face. Taking a seat beside him, she whispered something in his ear, and his eyes now seemed amused.

Tony took a seat and began to believe that the floor was suddenly very interesting. _Don't be shy Tony. He won't kill you._

Her voice shocked him. She was in his head. A mutant—how interesting. He looked up at the duo. They looked like a couple, but they weren't, at least, not yet. Tony grinned at them. He had found his new hobby.

"So…James is it? What's it like to have her around you all the time?" The man across from him tensed at Tony's teasing tone.

"She's good company." He stated quietly.

"That's it? A beautiful woman like that around and she's just good company? Miss Xavier, your bestie is selling you short. Pity."

Before James could snap, Netanya interrupted with a smirk, "Would Pepper be okay with you talking about another woman like that?"

Tony groaned, stood up, and left. "Women always use other women against men. It's simply unfair." He whispered as he left the room. James wasn't sure what to make of the man that had just left. He was a very off-putting individual.

"He's an ass." She offered as she stood up to stretch. Her muscles ached. They were in desperate need of a work out. James noticed her muscle tenseness. She had spent nearly every moment of every day with him. The only time she wasn't around was when they slept.

"You need a workout." He stated as he climbed to his feet. He watched the blush make its way onto her cheeks. Netanya was surprised that he had noticed. Then again, she should know better. His skills and instincts were still intact. His intense training had caused him to know her inside and out.

"You're right. I need a good sparring session." She conceded without thinking of how she worded her response. She was comfortable with him. Once the words left her mouth, her eyes closed, waiting for him to lose it. His outburst never came. Instead he simply asked, "You fight?"

"Something like that. I do it more as a form of protection." He nodded at this. It would make sense. She was a beautiful woman in a crazy world. She had to protect herself, but James swore to himself that he'd stand between the crazy world and his doc.

"If we weren't in this small room, I'd spar with you."

"Then let's go where we can. It's time you see Stark Tower in all its pretentious glory."

"Are you sure I'm allowed out?" He asked with caution. There was a hint of fear in his voice. He was afraid of what he might do. Being in a cell was where he belonged. He had murdered people.

"I am your doctor, and I prescribe a round in the ring with me. Winner gets to choose the next activity." Her body language was different to him. Her voice was light and teasing. She was flirting with him, and it completely entranced him. How could he tell her no? He would never be able to. Nodding, he followed her out of the cell. He took in the medical wing. The walls were white and boring. It made him feel crazy. Once they made it to the hall, he understood her comment about the building being pretentious. Nothing seemed simple.

The duo easily found the gym, and luckily, it was empty. James watched as she peeled off her shoes and socks. When she pulled off her light blue tunic to reveal a white tank top. The tank fit snugly around her frame. His eyes could see every line and curve of her body. He reacted by pulling off his shirt. She paused to look at him, and her look gave him goose bumps.

Xavier counted her lucky stars that she had chosen to wear stretchy black jeans. The jeans allowed her to move freely. A fearful thought crossed her mind, James was about to see her in her true form. Her reptilian form always came out during sparring. The whole fang and large eyes often scared people away. Logan was the only one to fully accept her.

"James," she paused as he gave her his full attention, "I just want to warn you that I may look different while sparring with you. It's part of my mutation. If it bothers you too much, we can stop." He raised an eyebrow. What could she possibly change into? He wouldn't like her any differently. He had a metallic arm, and she still treated him the same. He'd do the same for her.

Taking their places, James readied himself for whatever was about to happen. He motioned for her to start. She ran at him, and before he could blink she was throwing well-placed punches. She was fast, and he knew that he needed to get her down. They dodged and weaved in perfect synchronization. Neither seemed to have the upper-hand. Finally, he spotted a weak moment in her defense, and placed a punch into her side. He hadn't given the punch his all, but something seemed to change. She had side-stepped him, and lowly hissed. His body left like a live wire. The sound had awakened his senses. It was a snake's hiss. Scanning the area, he could find no alternative source for the sound. Her back was too him. He spotted a weird pattern on her back. As he stared, his mind told him that those were scales running down her back.

Her body swiveled to face him. Staring at her face, he noted fangs and enlarged snake-like eyes. Netanya was wildly beautiful. Readying a stance, she motioned for him to begin. He stalked toward her with the intention of pinning her. Once he had thrown a punch, they were back in their rhythmic dance. Something was in the air between them. James sensed it as he finally grabbed her right leg as she had moved to perform a head kick. Her body hit the mat with a light "thud," and James found himself straddling her.

Netanya stared up at him. Her chest rose and deflated with each breath. His hips were flush against hers. His grip on her arms were tight and unwavering. She gave up resisting.

"I win." He taunted as he moved his face closed to hers. His eyes took in every detail of her face. Her instincts were in overdrive. She had never been pinned before. His scent had flooded her being, and it had taken control.

The Winter Soldier rolled his eyes at the hesitancy of James. James suddenly felt a surge of confidence and placed his lips on hers. At first, she had been frozen, but she easily responded to him. Emotions began to pop up. Memories began to flash across his mind. He took them all in as he kissed her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips. Letting go of her arms, James pulled her body closer.

Netanya couldn't stop herself, nor did she want to. The amount of emotions she felt made her respond. There was something between them. Netanya had grown fond of him over the week. Her mind screamed at her, telling her it was far too soon to be doing this, but her heart told her otherwise. There was nothing wrong with beginning to love someone. He broke the kiss and moved to work on her neck. A small moan escaped her lips causing his hands to roam her slender body.

James memories did not stop flooding into his mind. The more furiously he kissed her neck, the greater the detail he had. A part of him wondered if her powers just roamed during intimate types.

"Well that didn't take long." A familiar voice sounded from the left. The duo quickly separated. Netanya's cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Tony Stark simply smirked at the couple. His instincts had been correct. In his mind, this was a good thing. She would stay on with the Avengers and keep the Winter Soldier in check. Wins for everybody. His smile faltered, though, when he saw that Steve was glaring at the woman.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. What was she thinking? Bucky was a damaged man, and there she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. James turned to see his old friend and joked, "You always interrupt."

Steve's eyes widened. He remembered, "Well….you…know…uh."

"Same ol' Steve." Bucky walked towards him, clapped his shoulder, and let out a laugh. Dr. Xavier let out a sigh as she wandered over to the men. Tony made eye contact with her. There was a warning in his eyes, and he purposefully thought extremely loud, _He's pissed at you._ _Captain Underpants doesn't like to share._

* * *

_Please review and such. I am thoroughly enjoying writing this fic. I sense a change of scenery in the horizon. ;)_


	7. Not Missing a Beat

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MARVEL, Disney, or FOX. I own my OC and plot line._

_A MASSIVE thank you to all who reviewed, followed, favorited. I'm loving the encouragement._

_On with the story..._

* * *

_He doesn't share, huh? Well, that's too damn bad. _She replied with a teasing tone. Little did she know that their silent amusement wouldn't last. The Captain was thrilled to have his best friend back, but he couldn't stop himself from scolding her, "That was reckless and unprofessional." Her eyes widened. James subconsciously shifted away from his old friend and took his place beside her. Her eyes narrowed at the Captain and hissed, "Where do you get off? Hmm? You act like I'm a child. News flash! I'm not."

"Yeah!" Tony murmured to the group. The Captain ignored his friend's childish comment and stated, "He's under your care. You can't do things like that!"

James sensed the tension and anger between the two. He wondered why. When did those two become enemies?_ The minute you were better._ The soldier answered from the dark corners of his mind. _The good old Captain wants you all for himself, and she's in the way._

He was torn. His best friend versus his new girl. Was she his? The woman seemed quite attached to him. Her voice brought him out of his musings, "He is not my official patient. I have no notes, no charges, nothing. Technically, I'm just a memory guide. Why do you care if he and I are more than that?"

"Yeah! Why do you care?!" Stark taunted. "Your bro's happy." The Captain rolled his eyes at his teammate.

"Because…" He trailed off.

"Because what?" She pressed, her eyes flashing angrily. James sensed her mutation growing stronger. The Captain had no idea how powerful she was.

"Forget it. We'll save this conversation for down the road. For now, Buck and I are going to get re-acquainted." Bucky nodded in agreement. The duo walked out together.

"Well, was the ridiculous or was it just me?" Tony asked aloud. Snorting at his comment, she gathered her things and asked, "So how about that intelligent conversation?"

"An apartment went up in flames today. The cause is still unknown, but some tenants claim that a mutant child was responsible." The news anchor seethed as he read the teleprompter.

"That's the third time this week that mutants have been blamed for something." Clint noted as his eyes watched the screen hanging on the wall. Tony stood behind the bar and shrugged, "Everyone likes a scapegoat."

Netanya heavily sighed. Climbing to her feet, she prompted Tony, "I'll take that drink you offered earlier." He nodded as he pulled out a glass and a bottle of aged whiskey. James' eyes were on her as she sauntered toward the billionaire. He felt the familiar emotion of jealousy wash over him. He hadn't seen her for the past few weeks—other than his scheduled sessions. Steve had something planned every day. He inwardly sighed as he watched her smile at someone else. James' eyes darkened at the thought that she would move on. They were connected. He knew, and he hoped that she knew it too.

"Well, maybe SHIELD should start taking interest in these mutants?" Steve wondered beside him. Netanya's exotic eyes were instantly glaring at him. Steve immediately felt her anger.

"That's not SHIELD's priority right now." Natasha offered from the other couch.

"Then what? These mutants are dangerous. There's a reason there's a senate hearing coming up next week. This is a national security issue."

Dr. Xavier rolled her eyes at him, "You know nothing of national security issues save what Fury tells you." Her voice was music to James' ears. He missed hearing her real voice—even if it was insulting his best friend.

"And you do?" He challenged with a cocky grin. Netanya wasn't about to share her gift with the rest of the class. Turning her back to him, she downed the rest of her drink. A part of her had to remember that this man was from the 1940s where scapegoating was a commonality and that the news and government were always right. Her Uncle Eric had dealt with much worse, but she had a feeling in her gut that a winter was coming. So far, mutants had lived somewhat in anonymity, but now, every little thing was somehow a mutant's fault. Who was pulling the strings?

She let her mind wander, looking for the men responsible for spreading such propaganda. "Hello? I asked you a question." The Captain pressed, interrupting her concentration. If she hadn't been raised to treat others nicely, Steve would have been sitting in the corner acting like a five year old girl having tea with her imaginary friends.

"You're right. I have absolutely no idea about national security issues." She muttered sarcastically.

"See Bucky, this is why she's no good—her attitude is terrible. Plus she's a…" She noted that he had a habit of trailing off. It was a sign of a slow mind. She mentally chuckled. James was about to step in and tell him to shut the fuck up, but she beat him to it.

"I'm a what, Captain?"

"You're a mutant, and you're dangerous."

"I am?" She asked dumbfounded. The Avengers all tensed. What was she capable of? Only two people remained calm—Bucky and Tony.

"Of course you are. You don't belong here with us. You're going to have to leave eventually." Her face fell. How many times had she heard that?

James glanced at his friend angrily, "What are you saying?" He swore he'd protect her. She was sad, so he was doing a piss poor job.

"She can't stay here once you're deemed healthy." The realization set in that once he was okay, she had to leave.

"You want to leave me?" He whispered. She walked over to his spot, crouched, stared into his eyes, and replied quietly, "No, I'd love to stay or take you with me." Her words startled him.

"Take me where?"

"The school where I work. We don't judge there."

He didn't miss a beat, "I'd follow you anywhere."

* * *

Please review...respectfully...excitedly (or any other adverb). I told ya guys that I was going to change the scenery and so it begins!


	8. Ain't Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MARVEL, Disney, or FOX. I only own my OC.

My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner! I spent my weekend at Wondercon! Woohoo! A gigantic thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. This is just a small piece I wrote while waiting for a panel at Wondercon. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow. Until then, enjoy.

* * *

"How could you have let this happen? You HAD to insult her. You HAD to split them up. How hard was it for you to keep your damn self-righteous mouth shut? Hmm?" Fury yelled at a frazzled Captain America. He could barely remember what had happened. Bucky's words kept repeating in the back of his head, _"I'd follow you anywhere."_ He couldn't believe his best friend was gone again. _All because of some dame. _Fury's yelling didn't help his demeanor. There wasn't anything they could do other than hunt the couple down, but something deep in Steve told him that a hunt was a very bad idea.

"Are you listening to me mother—"

"Sheer brilliance and wonder. She froze everyone in the building and made the people walking outside think everything was fine. That's the kind of person you _don't_ piss off." Tony interrupted. He had been studying the duo's departure for the past hour. While everyone else was fuming, he thought it was quite funny, nor was he surprised this happened. Captain Underpants had failed to understand what an asset she could have been to the Avengers. _Hell, she could have been an avenger._ The rest of the team should have intervened. This ordeal is partially their fault. _A lot of shoulda, coulda, wouldas. That woman deserved a better welcoming._

"You would be impressed, Stark, that's why you're going to convince her to bring him back." Fury snapped. Tony rolled his eyes in defiance and snidely remarked "I'm not your dog." A part of Tony wanted to point out that the people, in question, were adults and capable of survival. Frankly, he did not want to cross the reptilian telepath.

As he began to play the film again, Fury burned a hole in his back. Stark shrugged his shoulders, an action that seemed to appease the one-eyed director.

_Three hours earlier…_

Bucky blinked and as his eyes revealed that everything and everyone had stopped. There was a static in the air that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Waving his metal hand in front of Steve's face, Bucky turned to see his girl looking at him guiltily.

"You're doing this, aren't you?" His eyes danced with amusement.

She faintly smiled and softly replied, "I am. One of the many tricks I have. Don't worry, they're just cognitively frozen. They're not in pain."

Netanya somewhat enjoyed doing this. The silence was nice. She did it in her classes from time to time. Of course, the Professor lectured her about ethics, but she felt that 30 seconds of silence was nothing to gripe about.

"Should we pack or?" His question faded as she quickly nodded at him.

_No more verbal conversations. _She added mentally.

He gave her a smirk, pecked her on the lips, and headed for his room—he needed what little belongings he had. Meanwhile, she swiftly packed her bags, pulled any files in the medical wing pertaining to Bucky, and headed for the lobby. Her heart was racing. What was she doing? Would this be considered kidnapping? She shook the poisonous thoughts from her mind. They had every right to leave. He deserved to be an open environment, to have support, and to have a sense of family.

He met her in the lobby and from there, they disappeared into the New York City crowds—heading for the countryside.

_Present time_

Tony swiveled in his chair to face the Avengers who were waiting for him to give them information on the escapee's whereabouts. He smirked at them as he stated, "I'm not going to tell you where they went, because your guess is as good as mine. As far as I can tell, Dr. Xavier can put all of us down, at any moment, at any place, hell, whenever she pleases. We're out-powered. My guess is that they're heading for the school where there are more like her. In all honesty, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ain't nothing to fuck with."

* * *

Please Review Responsibly. Next Stop: Westchester County, NY


	9. Where is She?

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Marvel, Disney, or Fox. I only own my OC._

_A GIAGANTIC THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, & FOLLOWED!_

_I sincerely apologize for my absence. Work and home life became crazy. Anyways, on with the story…_

* * *

_Westchester County, New York 9:33pm_

"This is where you live?" James muttered as they stopped at the gate. The mansion stood a couple hundred feet away with an expansive and lush "front yard." He counted at least three to four stories. The windows released light onto the grounds, and many shadows moved to and fro. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I've lived here on and off. There is more here than what meets the eye." She offered with a slight shrug. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail revealing her striking features. To him, she looked exotic and wild. James had never met someone like her before, and here he was following her to a new place.

His eyes watched as she fluidly typed in an access code to a very well hidden alarm panel. The gates swung open, and they walked onto the grounds. James looked over his shoulder to see if the taxi they had taken was really gone. His brilliant blue eyes scanned the countryside for signs of being followed. He found nothing. It wasn't long before they arrived at the front door.

As she opened the giant wooden door, James felt every muscle in his body tense. For some reason, his senses were in overdrive. Danger was suddenly everywhere. _Maybe Steve had a point._ Sensing his anxiety, she grasped his hand and squeezed. "No one will hurt you." Her voice was quiet and soft. Gently, she led him inside.

The lobby of the school was rich mahogany paneling with matching floors. Two large stairways led to the left and right. Voices could be heard down either corridors that ran perpendicular to the stairs. He found it strange that no one greeted them, then again, these were the type of people that knew they were coming. He knew that there was no way the rest of her group wouldn't know about her freezing an entire building. He could picture Steve's surprised face. The same 'o' face he used to give the circus acts, but this was no act. It was all real. But James didn't mind, it was still funny to him. A smirk made its way on to his face.

The sound of running footsteps resounded in the halls. A girlish voice screamed, "Doc! You're back!" A teenage girl with brown hair and eyes galloped into the room and gave Netanya a big hug. James eyes widened when he noticed that the girl had antlers coming out of the girls head. The girl pulled back and looked at James with curiosity.

Grinning Netanya offered, "James, this is Lin Li. Lin Li, this is James."

"Doc! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Nature Girl?" Lin Li whined as she gave James a side-ways glance.

"Anyways, Mr. Logan wanted me to tell you to bring your special friend to the Professor's office." Rolling her eyes, she motioned for James to follow her down the left side hall. He tried to focus on following her, but the different pictures that graced the walls fascinated him. This was her. Before he'd try to picture what she'd say or describe. Now, he was walking to halls of her home.

They came to a set of double doors that seemed ordinary until he squinted at the door. The carvings were detailed-he raised an eyebrow an "X"?

James gave her a brief nod, and she opened the door. The door revealed two individuals—one seemed very familiar. James felt a headache coming on. Trying to remember specific details of his past caused him painful headaches. The first man was seated behind a large wooden desk. Books on genetics lay stacked on the left and a neat pile of papers on the right. The man was bald and older, though his posture told Bucky that this man was educated and proud. Shifting his gaze to the more familiar, James eyes connected with a man with a wolfish hairstyle and defensive stance. The man seemed on edge—was danger lurking everywhere?

Ironically, the lumberjack looking guy greeted the duo first. "Glad to have you back, Doc. Brought back a toy?"

James glared while Netanya bit back with a smile, "You're just jealous Logan." She paused and turned her attention to the balder man, "It was too judgmental there—especially for a bunch of super powered people. It was almost eerie." Netanya seemed lost in thought as her voice trailed off. James cleared his throat and forced out, "Sir, I'm James Barnes, it's nice to meet you."

The balder smiled, "Ah yes, Mr. Barnes. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to our school." James' eyes grew wide. He was face to face with her dad. She didn't even give him a warning. He shot her a look, but she was still gone. _Figures._

"She's somewhere else. Usually when that happens, she's listening in on another conversation or is in someone's head." Logan offered with a smirk. James wondered where she was. Was she with Steve and the Avengers? Was she listening to top senate meetings? Where was Netanya?

"They're not going to listen. The program is a go." Her voice rang out ominously.

* * *

_"I don't always review, but when I do, I prefer..." ;)_


	10. He works for the President

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Marvel, Disney, or Fox. I only own my OC.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I must say, some of the reviews made me chuckle. I attempted to write more this time. ;)

* * *

James watched the men's startled expressions. What program? Why was everyone so upset? Logan moved toward her with worry in his eyes. "Are you sure, Doc?"

She gave a sharp nod and whispered, "They're discussing who they would get first."

"And?" Logan pressed.

"We won't be first, but they know about us. It's just a matter of time." Her eyes flashed dangerously. Something about that look caused an electrical current to travel down James' body. He wanted her, but he tried to mask his desire with a look of confusion. Logan raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Of course you didn't clue the Winter Soldier in."

Bucky's head snapped in his direction. How did Logan know? How much of his past was Logan a part of? Who was coming for his girl? He already left his best friend for her; it wouldn't be a far stretch for him to fight by her side.

James shifted closer to her and lowly asked, "Who are they? And why are they getting you?"

Before she could respond, the Professor stated solemnly, _"__Mutants. Since the discovery of their existence they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, often hatred. Across the planet, debate rages. Are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain or simply a new species of humanity fighting for their share of the world? Either way it is a historical fact: Sharing the world has never been humanity's defining attribute, _and Bolivar Trask no longer wishes to share. He has created machines to hunt down mutants that the government deems 'dangerous' and place them in holding facilities." James couldn't help but feel appalled. He had fought against a man who had done this very thing to others. He had heard the stories, just before he became lost, about places that were called "facilities" but were really murder factories. At the time, he thought they were rumors, but according to Steve, the rumors were real and much worse. Hitler had killed millions. Was this going to happen again? Surely he was not going to a part of the witch hunt, but Netanya would be. She was powerful. James still wasn't sure about _how_ powerful, but his gut told him that she was_ one_ of the most powerful.

"That means you too, bub." Logan added. Had he been that readable?

"Me?" James' eyes met Netanya's—he wanted her to tell Logan that he was wrong, but her eyes said otherwise. They were coming for him too. Then it dawned on him. How could they not? His abilities made him lethal. His eyes narrowed, "I take it you have a plan?"

"We've been preparing for years. I'll show you our simulation program later—it'll give you taste of what we're up against." Netanya stated with a look of pride. "Professor, are we still speaking at the Senate hearing this coming week?"

James looked at her as if she had grown two heads. She wanted to go straight into the lion's den and talk? She was planning on doing something that Steve would have done. Steve always opted for the non-violent approach when they were younger, but he's still got pummeled. His girl was pulling a Steve.

"Yes. We will show a united front. We will present a rational case to the Senate…"

"Wait." Netanya muttered as her eyes unfocused again. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"The Avengers will be attending."

"Why?" Logan hissed as he began to pace back and forth. She watched her training partner pace. He had every right to be worried. This was an unforeseen maneuver on Trask's part. It was no secret that Steve did not like, nor did he respect mutants. However, the rest of the Avengers seemed to be fine with her existence, especially Stark. Perhaps, Stark would side with her. Having Ironman on their side would help exponentially. It was a long shot… Her attention turned to James. She tried to assess his mental state without prying into his thoughts. His posture was tense, but not too tense. It was none of her business—he was allowed his privacy, especially during this time. She could not was in love with him, but she knew it was unfair to drag him into this upcoming war. This was not his fight. He had been safe in Stark Tower. She kicked herself for being so careless.

"Meeting in the War Room in ten." Logan announced as headed for the door. As he wrenched the door open, he threw "Bring the Winter Soldier, Doc. He knows more than most," over his shoulder as he marched toward wherever the War Room was. Netanya sighed and glanced at her father. He was prying.

"_Stay out of his head,"_ she warned mentally.

"_I do not want to be surprised, but since you are now shielding his mind, I'll defer to your judgment of what he knows."_

Without uttering another word, she grasped James hand, led him out the door and down the hall.

"I apologize. That was not how I imagined things going. Stark Tower was a bubble—I did not realize how close we are to war."

He stopped causing her to stop as well. Pulling her close to him, he murmured, "You don't need to be sorry. I've been at war for 95 years. What's a couple more?"

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. His piercing blues met her reptilian green. A sudden calm washed over her. He understood her better than she had originally anticipated. No matter how stressed she felt, looking into his eyes and hearing his voice immediately removed all of it. The power he had over her was alarming. Her rational side screamed at her, telling her that this had gone too far already. She ignored that voice and attempted to focus on the man before her. His eyes gazed into hers as he leaned in. Their lips grazed each other's at first, but then James applied more pressure, and Netanya gladly accepted and reciprocated. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and his soon followed suit. They shared a slow, passionate kiss. It was worth more than a thousand words to them.

A throat cleared behind them, and James swiftly pulled away. Turning his eyes, he couldn't believe them. A very large blue beast-like creature was staring at them.

"Hi Hank. Sorry for the PDA." Netanya awkwardly offered.

James smirked as she scrambled to find the right words, "Hank this James. James, this is Secretary Hank McCoy. He works for the President."

* * *

While the mountains turn blue, please review.


	11. Her True Self

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MARVEL, Disney, or FOX. I only possess my OC.

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, etc. It's amazing that this story is so well received!

Note: I apologize for my absence. Work became crazy, and then I decided that I had to see what Days of Future Past did for the franchise. I must say, I rather enjoyed the film. However, I will not be incorporating that story line into this story. I'm going to use a different x-men comic line. Also, I tried my hand at an intimate scene—it's toward the end. If it's not your thing, feel free to ignore, but read the last line of the chapter—there's something about it that seems so content.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

_9:55 PM Westchester County, NY_

The war room was nothing like he expected. It rivaled HYDRA's tech capabilities. Multiple screens played footage from different parts of the country—different ten o'clock news anchors scaring their audiences with new stories about the horrors that had been caused by mutants in their respective communities. It'd take a stupid man not to notice the overly-hyped and precisely-timed stories. Election season was approaching.

James could feel the power radiating from the people surrounding him. HYDRA had files on these guys—now that he thought about it. Then again, what smart agency didn't? He knew he was in good company, well, strong company. The Trask fellow was in for a fight. A big one. His eyes scanned the room. There was someone making his metal arm tingle. The sensation made him search the faces—looking for a tell. He looked at his dame; her eyes were trained on an older gentleman who seemed to prefer to stand. His face was gaunt, and his short gray hair shaped by a much defined widows peak. The man's bluish-gray eyes reminded James of metal.

"Enough. He's one of us." She demanded, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Artificially, my dear." The man's voice sounded so regal and proper.

"Don't split hairs. He's with me. Leave his arm be or you'll be thinking that you're a five year old girl having a tea party." Her threat surprised James. When she said she could do stuff to the mind, he had no idea that she could ruin them too. Then again, it was naïve of him to think that the positive didn't have a negative counterpart. Still, he found himself murmuring, "You can do that?" The older man gave James an amused look. He seemed thrilled that James was unaware of Netanya's gift.

"Oh, Netanya, dear. You've been holding out…again?"

"Save it for later." An African American woman cut in. "She'll reveal in good time. Anya's got to stay focused. He knows enough Eric." Bucky found himself nodding in agreement with the mysterious woman.

'_Her name is Orroro, but she goes by Storm. She manipulates the weather.'_

He tried his best to mask is astonishment. Judging by the surrounding company, he was doing a decent job. His curiosity was eating at him. What could they all do? He began to commit the names and abilities to memory. _Netanya-mind stuff, blue guy named Hank-beast stuff, guy wearing flannel shirts with long sleeves rolled up—fighting stuff, Professor X-more mind stuff, and angry guy in the corner—metal stuff._

They all seem to know what the plan is, or they're waiting for someone. There were others in the room that he had yet to meet, but as with everything so far, he'd come to know them eventually. She wouldn't keep things from him—unless it was to protect him. She had told him that on day one.

"Who are we waiting for?" A shorter girl with brunette hair asked, her brown eyes scanning the room as if conducting a mental headcount. No one in the room answered. Her question triggered some sort of tension that had been previously buried.

"We are waiting for information." A boy sitting beside her answered. His blonde hair was cut fairly short and his blue eyes were a duplicate of the ice that used to take over Central Park's pond.

"I am sorry Iceman, but you are incorrect." It was the conniving older man speaking again. James wondered if the man always spoke in a condescending tone.

'_Always.'_ She laughed inside his head. He snorted causing everyone to look at him.

"Dude, you gotta work on your mental conversations with her. She's gonna be communicating like that a lot. The name's Quicksilver." James searched for the owner of the strong masculine voice. He felt a _swoosh_ of air; and all of a sudden, a younger man with silver hair and pale skin was sitting beside him. Quicksilver had a lean build, which caused his casual clothes to hang on his body. His posture gave James the impression that he was confident.

"Thanks for the tip." James replied with a guarded smile. He wasn't sure if he could trust this fellow. The Winter Soldier was shaking his head.

"No problem. My cousin is a strange one. Good luck with that."

'_He's not my real cousin. We grew up together.' _Netanya interjected before James could think that she had more family. Her cut in allowed him some peace. He was glad to know that blinkie wasn't actually related. Something about the guy was off. He was almost too friendly. Was he up to something?

'_He's an asshole.' _She offered with a shrug of her shoulders. James knew that she would be all over a conspiracy from the silver haired boy.

Netanya went rigid again, and the room's air was filled with static electricity. James watched with concern as her eyes grew darker. Everyone else seemed equally as worried. He hesitated on touching her while she was in this state. They needed to have a serious talk about her gifts. James desperately wanted to understand. She gasped and began to breathe somewhat heavily. Her body began to shake. James shifted closer to her.

"What is she seeing now?" Quicksilver asked from his left.

"Terror." The metal manipulator ominously stated. A chill ran down James spine. He had seen terrors. Netanya was too lovely to deal with these types of things. He loved her too much too watch her suffer. The Winter Soldier was shouting at him to do something, but what?

"How do we pull her out of it?"

"Gently." Professor X answered as he wheeled into the room. James turned her chair to face him. His hands softly touched her face. The shaking began to subside. He began to whisper in her ear, "Netanya, calm down baby. I'm here. Come back to me. Come back."

Her eyes began to lighten. Soon, James found himself looking into her unique yellowish-green eyes. Her eyes began to blink away tears. Wordlessly, she placed her forehead against his, seeking comfort. He gasped as she showed him the terror. What he saw did not cause him to shake with fear. It caused a righteous anger to well up. Trask was planning to ask Congress to use the Avengers to round up the more dangerous mutants. He apparently had control collars. They wouldn't work on super soldiers like himself or Captain American, but they would work on the people in this room.

"They have control collars, and Trask is going to ask Congress for the Avengers to help round up mutants." James explained evenly. Logan uncrossed his arms, "We can take the Avengers. One thought from Netanya or Charles and they can be put down."

"That may be so Logan, but I have a hunch that they will be used to distract the telepaths." Professor X added. "We need to gather as many mutants to the mansion as possible. We are safer here together than scattered. Netanya, begin inviting."

Her head snapped toward his direction, and she hissed, "I need a break. You can take the first round with Cerebro. I need a nap or something."

Standing up rather quickly, Netanya grasped James' hand and led him out of the War Room and back upstairs to where the bedrooms were located.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with me?" She offered in a quiet tone. She was worried about what he thought of her. There was too much pride in her for her to consider prying, but doubt began to take hold. What if he found her gift to be too much?

"Not at all." He replied as he took her hand into his—hoping to give her some reassurance. It seemed to help. James had a plan, hopefully she'd let him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in her room, they quickly settled in and unpacked their things. James could never go back to the Avengers, not for what was planned for them. He would never be coerced into another witch hunt. His place was beside his girl. His blue eyes watched her change into just a large t-shirt. He assumed that was her nightwear. Things were quite different in these times. Most dames from his time would cover up at all costs. He felt himself become excited. As she turned, her eyes rested on him. "I'm sorry for this evening." Her soft voice beckoned to him. He stood up from where he was sitting, came to stand right before her, and whispered, "There's no need to apologize. I was just worried."

Her head began to nod in understanding, and James slightly smiled before he leaned into kiss her. At first, their kiss was slow and reserved. However, their movements began to pick up. He tugged at her bottom lip, which caused her to moan. Her moan only encouraged him. He left her lips and traveled down her neck. Something in him stirred. It was almost a primal desire. Netanya pulled away from him. His eyes showed his confusion. Did he do something wrong? He studied her; she was shifting into how she looked during their sparring match.

Biting her lip with fangs, she gingerly pulled the t-shirt off, revealing herself to him. James felt himself harden, and the Winter Soldier chucked in the dark corners of his mind. He was frozen with carnal lust. Sensing his desire, she stalked toward him. Silently, she tugged his shirt off. Her eyes never left his.

Her soft fingertips began to trace his chest and traveled downward. Her lips were on his skin, and he couldn't find the right words to describe it. Every place she kissed, he felt like he was on fire. She traveled downward and kissed right up to his pants line. James was still in shock. He couldn't keep up with her. He had never met a woman so forward. Falling to her knees, she undid his pants and slid both his pants and boxers off. His member was free. She looked up at him as she took him in her mouth.

He let out a guttural groan. He had never felt this sensation before. His hands found themselves in her beautiful blonde hair. He felt her hum as she bobbed up and down his shaft. James felt her tongue wrap around him and stroke him. Soon, his hips began to move on their own. He was close. He was just about to release, but then she withdrew from him with a lustful grin on her wild face. The Winter Soldier asked to step in—to get him to move. James consented. Before he knew it, he had her on the bed, massaging one breast with his hand, and the other in his mouth. Glancing at her, he saw the blissful expression on her face. He bit down and pulled. "James…" She responded throatily. He left her breasts and traveled south. His tongue traced her and rested on her clit. The Winter Soldier interjected as James watched how it was done. He felt his tongue dart in and out and around her clit. Causing her to moan. His metal hand met her opening, and he smirked as he placed a finger inside her. He pumped and licked her until she was close. Her climax was close and just as she was about to come, he pulled away.

"James." She begged. With a animalistic look, James entered her without warning. Both seemed to be equally surprised at how amazing it felt. He was not soft, he was needy and rough. Netanya liked him like this. Her long legs wrapped around his waist to pull him deeper. He felt her walls clamp around him as she came. Her back arched and loud moan escaped her lips. He grunted in response. He became erratic and reached his moments later. He did not pull out of her. He stared down at her. She was beautiful like this. In this form. Her true self.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
